Henry's Morning
by DREAMFeathersong
Summary: Rusty's new welcome into ThunderClan brings Henry closer to his past then he could ever remember.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone who's read Bluestar's Prophecy knows that Pinestar goes to live the life of a kittypet. I always wondered what happened to him. This is what I think.**

It was early in the morning, and Henry slid out of his kittypet door, heading for the fence. _Those Housefolk are so worried about me, _Henry thought. _What could possibly happen out here? _

Henry leaped on top of the fence. It took a bit of effort, since he was so old, but he was still strong. He loved looking at the sun coming up behind the trees, marking a new day. Henry never missed it.

A couple houses down, Henry noticed Rusty and Smudge talking. The two were best friends. Suddenly, Rusty bounded down and bolted into the forest. Henry flinched, knowing he should go after him. But something held him back. He wasn't ready to go in the forest yet.

Henry didn't like the forest. There were evil, wild cats in there, ready to turn him into crowfood. You never knew where they could be, lurking behind every tree, whether it is oak or pine.

Henry shivered, and the fur on his neck stood up. Pine was a word Henry did not like. It brought back bad memories, memories Henry could never fully remember.

Somewhere in the distance, a loud hiss brought Henry back. He turned towards the noise. It had come from where Rusty had entered the woods. Henry gathered his haunches to leap off the fence to help him, when there was another growl. This time, it came from a different cat.

Henry turned around and fled back into his nest.

The next day, at sunhigh, Henry stepped out of his nest. He hopped on the fence, and looked at the scene around him. Rusty was sitting on his fence, looking fidgety and nervous. Henry could smell his fear scent.

Leaves rustled, and two muscular toms came out of the forest, heading towards Rusty. One was pure white, like snow. The other was golden, his fur shimmering with the sunlight. The three talked for a short bit, and then ran into the forest, disappearing into the trees. Henry made a sudden decision.

He jumped off the fence and ran after them.


	2. Chapter 2

The two forest cats were running fast, and both Rusty and Henry were having trouble keeping up. The forest was dense with plants, and Henry lost the cats a couple times. But he was able to hear the crunching plants under their feet.

The cats stopped in front of a thicket of brambles. Henry stopped dead in his tracks. Something about the brambles made Henry feel uncomfortable. Something…

***Flashback***

"Great hunting today Dapplepaw!" Windflight praised his apprentice. Dapplepaw held her head high, showing off her two mice and a shrew.

Henry looked at the cats around him. Adderfang and Robinwing also had their mouths full with prey. He swelled with pride at his friends, his….his…

_Clan._

***End of Flashback***

The cats had slipped behind the brambles, leaving Henry by himself. He peered through the tunnel.

Through the brambles there was a big clearing. There, tons of cats were cleaning each other, sharing something to eat, and the little ones were playing together. He saw old cats, strong cats, and young kittens with their mothers.

***Flashback***

"He's beautiful Sweetbriar! What did you name him?"

"Pinekit, after his brown fur."

Henry looked up through blurry eyes. He saw a tortoiseshell cat with green eyes staring down at him. He squirmed closer to his mother, letting her warm fur engulf him.

***New Flashback***

"Leopardfoot! What's happening to our kits? Featherwhisker, what's going on?" Henry was panicking, pacing back and forth outside the brambles, sticking his head in and out. Inside, a she-cat had finished kitting. There were three kits on the ground. One was being licked by Featherwhisker, one was being licked by Leopardfoot, and one was being licked by a plump blue she-cat.

Henry's worry was all that he could feel. He wanted more than anything to see his kits grow up. And it pained him to see the worry on Leopardfoot's face.

***End of Flashback***

Henry looked around the clearing. There, at the edge, was the pile of brambles Henry remembered. A dark-grey kit poked her head out, followed by three others. They tumbled out, wide-eyed by the newcomer.

By now, most of the cats had noticed the kittypet, and were staring intently, whispering to each other. Only a blue she-cat walked up to them.

"Well Lionheart?"

***Flashback***

Henry jumped down from a big rock, purposely avoiding any of the cats' eyes. He walked up to two cats, one a smaller golden cat, and one the same blue cat he's seen through all of his memories.

He turned to the golden cat. "You kept my secret through all of this. Thank you. Tell Sunfall that if I stayed, I would have named you Lionheart."

***End of Flashback***

"Then it is decided. I will tell the Clan." The blue cat leapt onto the big rock. Henry drew his head back from the brambles. He raced through the forest and didn't stop until he reached his Twoleg nest. The entire way there, he didn't look back once.


	3. Chapter 3

"Henry! Hey Henry!"

Henry's eyes blinked open. He was stretched out in the grass, sunning his pelt. On his fence, Smudge was staring down at him, his eyes filled with sadness.

Henry groaned. He hadn't slept all night. Memories kept flooding back to him, rushing to him all at once. He sat up, swishing his tail in annoyance. "What do you need Smudge? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Henry, Rusty left to live with the forest cats!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Henry, you lived in the forest. What goes on in there?"

"Smudge, that was a long time ago. This is my life now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to sleep."

"But Henry-"

"Bye Smudge."

Henry closed his eyes, ending the conversation. A moment later, he opened one eye. He saw Smudge stalking off to his house, his tail swishing. He got up, stretching his legs. Was Rusty safe there?

***Flashback***

Henry was on open plain. He was fighting a brown tom, clawing him across the face. The cat was clawing at him too, as well as biting.

_"Moonflower!"_

Henry and the cat stopped fighting and looked up. The blue she-cat raced up to a bleeding silver-striped cat. Her eyes were staring up at the sky, the life out of them. A small white cat raced up to her, next to the blue cat.

"Moonflower?"

The blue cat tugged on her scruff. "Come on Moonflower, let's get you to Featherwhisker." Henry walked up to the two…._apprentices_.

"I'm sorry. Moonflower has died. But she died like a true hero." He knew that wouldn't help. The two cats wailed for their mother. Henry turned on the brown cat.

"How _dare_ you kill this cat? You know the Warrior Code Hawkheart. Where is your sense of honor?" Henry was seething with anger, the cries of the two cats making him even angrier.

Hawkheart grinned evilly. "Where is the honor in destroying a medicine cat's supplies? I was merely defending my herbs."

Henry wanted to tear Hawkheart to shreds, wanted to at least argue some more. But Henry knew he had been defeated. His lowered his gaze. "ThunderClan, retreat."

Slowly, some cats, some _ThunderClan _cats walked away, bleeding from scratches or limping. Some carried Moonflower's body, while a couple more coaxed the two apprentices to their feet.

Henry led his Clan back to their territory, back home. The battle had not been worth it. He knew that now.

***End of Flashback***

Henry remembered. The forest was a dangerous place, with many evil cats. He had to see if Rusty was alright. He had to know.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Henry should have been lost. This was only his second time down this path after all. But somehow, Henry knew the way. He knew where every tree was, where every root was, and where all the deathberry bushes grew.

He made it in record time to the entrance. Peering in, he tried to find Rusty's orange pelt between all the others.

It didn't take long to spot him. His pelt _was_ bright orange. He was in the clearing, eating a bird with a young grey cat. They were talking, and it looked like Rusty was enjoying himself. But something wasn't right…

His collar! Rusty was missing his blue collar. One of the forest cats must have forced it off him. He looked around. Huddled together were three cats, and they were glaring in Rusty's direction. The big one was talking while the other two sneered.

Henry eyed the three cats. He knew he shouldn't trust them. Especially that big tom with the long claws.

***Flashback***

Henry was heading towards the pile of fresh-kill. He was deciding whether he wanted a shrew or a thrush, when a pain in his tail caused him to yelp. Turning around, he saw a small kitten dig his large claws into his tail.

"Did you hear me Pinestar? Did you hear me sneaking up on you?"

"No I didn't Tigerkit. You have the makings of a fine warrior. You're going to make me proud one day."

The kit's eyes shone with pride, and Henry's heart swelled for his only son.

***End of Flashback***

Henry shook his head, clearing the memory away. Pinestar? Why did that kit call him that? And why did he call that kit his son? Henry didn't have any sons. He had never had a mate.

On the way back to his nest, one name echoed through his mind the entire trip.

_Leopardfoot._


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Henry was more tired than when he had gone to sleep. He had nothing but nightmares all night, nightmares about strange cats he was chasing. He never caught up with them.

He was tired of all this. If he was ever going to get a good night's sleep ever again, he was going to have to figure out what all of his memories were leading to.

He bounded to the front door, scratching the wood until the reluctant Twoleg opened it for him. On the way out, he rolled his eyes at the Twoleg. _What a piece of work! At least forest cats have one thing going for them, no Twolegs!_

He ran to the fence, leaping over it. He sprinted all the way to the entrance, not stopping for anything. He snuck a peak at the clearing.

Cats were starting to gather there, some getting food to eat, and some talking to the blue she-cat. The four little kits were wrestling each other, getting in the way of all the other cats. Henry couldn't help but smile.

Henry didn't know how the cats were going to react to him. They looked friendly, but they would most certainly defend their territory. But Rusty would stop them from attacking him.

He took a deep breath, then walked through the brambles. At first, no one noticed him. But then, one cat glanced up, and soon the news of his arrival spread through the entire camp.

_**"Intruder!"**_

Henry saw angry glares towards him, and cats unsheathing their claws. The kits were herded in their nest, guarded by other cats. Henry didn't know what to do. He frantically looked around, searching for Rusty.

Rusty had seen him too, and their eyes locked. A wave of understanding passed between them, and Rusty started pushing his way to the front.

"Firepaw! What in StarClan's name are you doing?" The cat Henry recognized as Tigerkit batted Rusty away.

"Tigerclaw, I know this cat!"

Every cat stopped dead in their tracks. Rusty looked up in surprise. He had spoken those words, along with someone else.

It was the blue she-cat.


	5. Chapter 5

"But Bluestar, look at his collar, he is a kittypet! How do you know him?" Tigerkit- which Rusty had called Tigerclaw- looked at the she-cat suspiciously.

She dipped her head respectfully. "I understand your confusion Tigerclaw. But if you and our newcomer here would follow me to my den, I think everyone will understand. Firepaw, would you come as well?"

Rusty, now being called Firepaw, looked bewildered, but slowly nodded his head. The she-cat looked at Henry, who nodded his head.

"Excellent." And with that, she turned around and headed for her den, with Tigercaw right next to her. Firepaw followed them, with Henry taking up the rear.

Henry knew he shouldn't have known, but he knew the way to the she-cat's den. It felt so familiar, and yet, he was sure he had never been here before.

In the den, Henry felt right at home. He had pictured this place the exact same way, not a thing different.

The she-cat sat down, making herself comfortable, and the rest of the guests did the same thing. They all stared at each other for a while, before the cat started to talk.

"Well, we should start off with names. I am Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan. This is Tigerclaw, a senior warrior. And I assume you know Firepaw." Henry blinked in confusion.

"I think you mean Rusty. I don't know no Firepaw." Henry stared at Rusty, who was holding back a smile.

"That was my kittypet name. I am now called Firepaw." He sat up tall, looking proud by his new name. Henry didn't understand. What was wrong with the name Rusty?

"My name is Henry. I'm sorry if I worried you or your…warriors. But I need help. I think I'm going crazy."

"Please Henry, tell us from the beginning. What happened?"

So Henry told the three cats everything that had happened from the time he saw the two cats with Rusty, to the moment he knew the path to Bluestar's den. The entire time, Bluestar's eyes glowed brighter and brighter.

When he had finished his story, he, Firepaw, and Tigerclaw stared intently at Bluestar. Bluestar herself stared intently at Henry.

"Henry. Do you know who Pinestar was? Do you recognize the name?"

Henry closed his eyes tightly. He had heard the name before. He searched his mind. _Pinestar. Pinestar. Pinestar._

***Flashback***

"Pine-it's Pinestar now, right? How did it go?" A tortoiseshell she-cat caught up with Henry. He didn't want to talk. He was so tired. He was on his way to his den, he wanted to sleep.

A brown tom came over with a mouse. He dropped it in front of Henry. "I caught his for you Pinestar. I knew you would be hungry." Henry was grateful. He just realized his belly growling. He accepted it.

Henry continued to walk to his den. A ginger apprentice ran up to Henry. "Pinestar, Pinestar! What happened at the Moonstone? Did you see Sweetbriar? Do you have nine lives now?"

A yellow she-cat came rushing out of her den. "Sunpaw! Don't bother Pinestar! He hasn't had any sleep! That's no way a warrior behaves!"

Sunpaw's tail drooped and he followed the she-cat away from Pinestar-no-Henry. He was Henry. Not Pinestar. Henry. Henry. _Pinestar._

***End of Flashback***

"Pinestar? That traitor! He left to be a stupid prissy kittypet! I hate him! The day I find him, I'll kill him!" Tigerclaw was now pacing the den with a murderous gleam in his eyes. He was bearing his teeth and unsheathed his claws.

"Ummm…Tigerclaw. Calm down. Take deep breaths. You don't want to do that. What would it solve?"

Tigerclaw sheathed his claws. His breathing slowed, and he sat down. But he still had an angry gleam in his eyes.

Bluestar was now looking worried. She looked at Henry with concern. "Tigerclaw, can you order the sunhigh patrol? And gather some hunting parties. Please lead one."

"As you wish Bluestar." Tigerclaw bowed his head and walked out of the den. Bluestar sighed, almost with relief.

"That would have been bad. Henry, you seem smart. Do you know why?" Bluestar stared at him, seeming to urge him on.

Henry tried to think. He thought hard. _Pinestar. Henry. Pinestar. Henry._

"Because _I'm_ Pinestar."


	6. Chapter 6

Henry couldn't believe what he had just said. He knew he had always known in the back of his mind, but saying it out loud was almost unbearable.

Bluestar was smiling. Firepaw was gaping at him, mouth hanging open. Henry- Pinestar now- suddenly felt self-conscious. How come he couldn't remember he was Pinestar? All he ever knew was Henry and his life. And why was Bluestar in all of his memories?

"That can't be right. Henry has lived down the street from me forever. He's always lived there. Always." Firepaw looked seriously miffed that he didn't know about Henry's past. Bluestar cuffed him across his ears.

"Show some respect for your elder!" Bluestar said. "No offense Pinestar. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Sure, fine. It's who I am." Pinestar sighed, collapsing to the floor. How come Bluestar knew his past when he couldn't even remember? It wasn't fair.

"But how can I remember who I am? How will I know what I've done with my life?" Pinestar sat up, suddenly filled with anxiety.

"Don't worry Pinestar, I will help you. I can tell you about your life. At least, since the day I was born. Maybe the elders can fill in the details before that." Bluestar stood up, heading for the exit.

"You coming?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Can we come in?" Bluestar and Pinestar were in front of the den where the elders slept. She was peering in. Pinestar thought most of the elders would hiss at her to go away, but surprisingly, they welcomed her with open paws.

"Hello Bluestar. Who have we here?" A black and white tom looked at Pinestar with curiousity.

"Hello Patchpelt. This is someone special. His name is Pinestar."

The entire den froze, turning their heads in unison to look at Pijestar. All except for a pale she-cat who simply said, "What did she say? Who's hear? I smell someone! Tell me who's here!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat purred. "Just ignore One-eye Pinestar. She's not like you knew her. She can't hear well. Or see well." Patchpelt purred at the remark.

Bluestar whispered in Pinestar's ear. "That tortoiseshell cat is Dappletail. That grey tom is Smallear, and that brown tabby is Halftail. His name used to be Sparrowpelt, and One-eye's name used to be White-eye."

Pinestar could tell she was urging him to remember something.

***Flashback***

"Whitepaw, do you promise to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"The by the power of StarClan, I give you your new name. From this moment on, you will be known as White-eye."

The she-cat gave a small squeal of excitement, then quickly calmed herself. Her pride showed in her eye as her Clanmates cheered her new name.

***End of Flashback***

"So, you're _really_ Pinestar? Wow. I never thought I'd see you again." Halftail looked at Pinestar in amazement. To be fair, so did the rest of the cats. Pinestar never knew so many cats had known about him.

"Can you help me? I don't remember being Pinestar. All I know is Henry. What was I like? Did I do anything in my life?" Pinestar had so many questions he wanted to ask these cats.

Dappletail pawed the ground. "I remember so many things about you, now that you mention it. You were leader when I was kitted.

Smallear purred. "I was just an apprentice when you became leader. I was so excited that we had a new leader. I pestered you with tons of questions!" Smallear's eyes glazed over, apparently lost in his memories.

Halftail sighed. "I remember you becoming our leader as well. I was Sparrowpaw then. I pestered you with Smallear. We were best friends back then, did everything together."

Dappletail chimed in. "You were a good leader. You always thought things through, never jumped to conclusions.

One-eye added. "Your punishments were always fair, and you cared for your Clan. You were brave and kind, what better leader is there?"

Pinestar was flattered. He purred loudly, proud that these cats thought so highly of him. "Did any of you know my mother?"

"Sweetbriar. She was so, well, sweet. She was a mother to everyone. You were her only kit, and she loved you more than life itself. She died when you were an apprentice, before any of us were born. But we've all heard of her." Dappletail smiled sadly.

Bluestar nuzzled Pinestar gently. "Follow me. There's someone else you should meet."


	7. Chapter 7

Bluestar led Pinestar through the clearing. She stopped in front of another den, where the golden tabby Lionheart was sharing a shrew with the white warrior. They looked up at Bluestar and Pinestar and nodded respectfully.

"Good day Bluestar, guest. Can we help you?" Lionheart sat up, licking his lips for the last of the shrew. The white warrior got up and left the three cats alone.

"Yes, you can Lionheart. I thought you'd want to meet this cat. Pinestar, this is Lionheart. Lionheart, I think you remember Pinestar."

Lionheart's eyes widened and his mouth dropped in shock. "Of course. Pinestar, welcome home. I never thought I'd see you again." Lionheart rubbed pelts with Pinestar, purring loudly.

***Flashback***

Pinestar was sitting on Rusty's fence. He was staring at the Twoleg nests, deep in thought. He didn't see or hear the small apprentice until it was too late.

"Why are you in Twolegplace Pinestar?" The golden tabby was staring at him, curious and innocent. Pinestar didn't know what to say. He panicked.

"I'm-I'm-I'm going to be a kittypet." Pinestar bowed his head in shame, as if StarClan themselves were punishing him. Lionpaw was in utter shock.

"But Pinestar, why? You're our leader. You're supposed to stay with us!" Now there was utter shock and confusion on Lionpaw's face.

"I know Lionpaw. I'm sorry. But I'm on my last life. I don't want to lose it that fast. Kittypets get taken care of. They never go hungry. Always have a place to stay. Being a warrior isn't for me anymore. You have to promise me that you won't tell any cat this, especially not Sunfall. Do you hear?"

"I promise Pinestar. I swear to StarClan." Now there was utter shock, confusion, disbelief, weariness, sadness, and anxiety on Lionpaw's face.

Pinestar's gaze softened. "Alright then. Let's go back to camp."

***End of Flashback***

"Lionheart. Sunfall named you that after all. I could never have thanked you enough." Lionheart's eyes glowed with pride as he remembered how proud Pinestar had been.

"It was an honor Pinestar." Lionheart purred loudly before he got up and walked away. Pinestar turned back to Bluestar.

"Now what? Is Leopardfoot still here? Can I see her?" He looked eagerly across the clearing before Bluestar cleared her throat.

"Leopardfoot died a few moons after you left, in another battle over Sunningrocks. But your son is still alive and well."

Pinestar was devastated, but instantly brightened. "So who's my son?"

"Tigerclaw."


	8. Chapter 8

Pinestar flopped on the ground and gave an exasperated sigh. "Of course he is. And let me guess, he doesn't know Pinestar is his father, right?"

"You left when he was a kit. He's forgotten." Bluestar meowed sympathetically. "He's mad at you for leaving. Why don't you talk to him, make him understand why you did. He was only a kit." Bluestar nudged him to his feet.

Pinestar knew deep down she was right. Tigerclaw had a right to be mad. But Pinestar was mad at Tigerclaw. Why couldn't he understand?

Tigerclaw had just returned from a hunting patrol. Willowpelt, Dustpaw, and Mousefur all followed behind him, their jaws filled with prey. Pinestar caught up with him at the fresh-kill pile, where he was choosing the vole he had caught.

"Tigerclaw, Bluestar would like me to talk to you. Is now a good time?" Pinestar knew Tigerclaw was a little sore, and he didn't want to anger him before they had even talked. But surprisingly, Tigerclaw bowed his head.

"Very well. Would you like to share this vole with me?" Pinestar nodded, and he followed Tigerclaw under the Highrock and sat down.

"Well Tigerclaw, as you know, I am from the kittypet world. Do you know who your father was?"

Tigerclaw shook his head. "My father left ThunderClan when I was a kit. He became a kittypet, like you. I never knew why. He was a great leader." Tigerclaw almost looked sad as he bent down to eat.

Pinestar took a breath. He only had one shot to get this right. "Yes. I know. Tigerclaw, you might say that I know your father very well."

Tigerclaw snapped his head up, now fully alert. "Really? My father is still alive? He must be about your age now. Tell me about him. What's he like? Can I see him? Pinestar!" Tigerclaw gave an excited squeal, which Pinestar thought was very out of character for him.

"Yes Tigerclaw. I can tell you all about your father. Meeting him, however, will have to wait. What do you want to know about him? You can ask me anything." Pinestar was relieved that Tigerclaw was so interested and not angry.

Tigerclaw looked sad again. "Why did Pinestar leave? Did I do something wrong? Did he not want me?"

Pinestar was in shock? Did he really make a kit feel that abandoned, that unloved, that it grew up with him? He was ashamed of himself. Why did he leave his kit and his mate when they needed him most?

"Tigerclaw, your father loved you more than you will ever know. He felt horrible for leaving you and Leopardfoot. It's a decision he'll regret for the rest of his life. And he hopes you're not mad at him, or feel abandoned."

Tigerclaw seemed to brighten a little by that answer. "I'm not mad. I guess I was, but knowing he's sorry for it makes me feel better." Pinestar felt uneasy with that answer. Did that mean Tigerclaw wanted him to suffer?

_I must make sure he's really not angry. Then I can tell him I'm Pinestar._

"Your father wants to meet you very much. But he's afraid. He made me promise I wouldn't show you him until I'm positive you don't want revenge on him. He's suffered enough with his decision; don't make it worse for him."

Tigerclaw took a couple deep breaths. And another bite of food. And a couple more. He stared at the vole for a long time, as if it had all the answers and he was waiting for it to jump up and tell him. He finally looked Pinestar in the eyes.

"Fine. Take me to my father."


	9. Chapter 9

Pinestar and Tigerclaw quickly finished off the vole. Pinestar licked his lips, then stood up.

"Follow me Tigerclaw. I will take you to your father."

Pinestar started walking towards the entrance, Tigerclaw excitedly following. They went through the tunnel, emerging in the dense forest. Pinestar began running towards Twolegplace. He knew the way easily.

When they got there, Pinestar hopped onto his fence. Tigerclaw did the same, looking around. "Is this where my father lives?" Pinestar smiled. "Yes."

They leapt off the fence and into the yard. Pinestar ran into the shade of his favorite scratching tree, and settled down beside it. Tigerclaw did the same, although his pawing on the ground was sure to get annoying.

They waited for a little while, Tigerclaw staring at the Twoleg nest and Pinestar staring at Tigerclaw. His patience didn't last long.

"Where is my father?" He stood up and started pacing in front of Pinestar. "You promised me I would meet him!"

Pinestar put his tail on Tigerclaw's shoulder. "Relax Tigerclaw. You see your father right now. He's been with you the whole time."

Tigerclaw hissed. "That's absurd! The only other cat here is you!" He paced around a while more while Pinestar waited, slightly amused when Tigerclaw's eyes started to widen. He whirled around, getting into Pinestar's face.

"You." That was all he said. And he said it again. "You." He shook his head, tightly closing his eyes. He started walking again. "You."

"You know, I'm going to get tired of you saying that." Pinestar couldn't help but smile. Tigerclaw looked at him with such an intense gaze that Pinestar started to shrink back. Maybe it was a little too early for jokes.

But then, Tigerclaw got a happy gleam in his eyes. He pounced on Pinestar, and his body shook from Tigerclaw's purrs.

"I can't believe it's really you. You're my father. Pinestar is my father. And you're Pinestar…" Tigerclaw kept rambling on like this, but Pinestar waited. He knew how surprised Tigerclaw was.

For the rest of the day, Tigerclaw told Pinestar all about ThunderClan, and Pinestar told Tigerclaw about a kittypet life. Pinestar was fascinated by the life of a warrior, and Tigerclaw was disgusted when he found out what Pinestar ate.

By the time the sun started to set, Pinestar had remembered (and learned) all about the Warrior Code, the different ranks, and the role of StarClan. And then Tigerclaw threw something out Pinestar hadn't been expecting.

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Some really smart person might be able to guess it! Reviews please!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Come live with me."

Pinestar shook his head, trying to clear out whatever was clogging his ears. "Excuse me, say that again. It sounded like you wanted me to live with you."

"I did say that. And I meant it. I want you to live with us. You can live in the elders den with Halftail and One-eye and Smallear and everyone! We'd treat you real good and you could tell the kits stories and I could see you every day and-"

"Tigerclaw. I know how much you want that. I want it too. But I just can't." Pinestar had meant it too. He really wanted to be a part of ThunderClan.

Tigerclaw looked crestfallen. "Why not? We could be a family again. Just the two of us, and Leopardfoot watching over us."

Pinestar smiled sadly. "There are lots of reasons. A would take up bedding and food. The other elders' crankiness would rub off on me. But the truth is, I'm just used to the life of a kittypet. I would get cold in leaf-bare, and I wouldn't be able to stand the shortage of food. I would miss this place. What you think is disgusting I think is wonderful."

"I guess somewhere in my heart I knew you wouldn't come. I just want to see you again, to be with you every day. I can't come here all the time, it would take me away from my clan."

"I know. But all that matters to me is that I know you aren't mad at me for what I did. And that we got to spend time together, as father and son. We'll see each other someday, in StarClan. I'll be waiting for you. Until then, make me proud." He touched noses with Tigerclaw.

Tigerclaw drew back, hurt still in his eyes. "I must be going then. I have a clan to feed." He brightened up. "And I will make you pround. I will be the greatest warrior in the forest, you wait and see." He turned around and dashed off, over the fence, and out of sight.

_You already are, my boy. My son._ Pinestar sighed and slowly walked back to the door. He scratched and scratched until his Housefolk let him in.

He got in his warm, fuzzy nest. He turned around a few times before plopping down and going right to sleep.

And all night he dreamed about the forest, ThunderClan, and Leopardfoot and Tigerclaw. Everyone loved him, Pinestar.

He was no longer Henry.

**End of story! Sorry I couldn't think of a better ending. And I liked writing about Tigerclaw's softer side. Maybe Pinestar's refusal to come with him made him evil. Thanks to everyone who even read it and special thanks to the reviewers!**


End file.
